One Decision
by TiffyLikesBloodRED
Summary: What happened when the Voultri comes back for Nessie when she's 5? What if she accepts their invitation to join them. What happens 2 years later when she has to make the ultimite decision? *DISCONTINUED. Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**One Decision**

**By: Tiffany **

My name is Renesmee Cullen. Some people call me Nessie or Ness. I am 7 years old, but I look 14. I was born and raised in Forks, Washington but that all changed when I was 5.

When I was 5 the Volutri came back to my home. We all thought they were coming because they thought our coven was too big. It was consisted of me, my mom Bella, my dad Edward, my grandma and grandpa Esme and Carlisle, my aunts Alice and Rosalie, and lastly my uncles Jasper and Emmett. And we were also allies with the werewolves, my best friend Jacob and his 'brothers'. But when we came it was for a totally different reason.

When they came it was just Aro, Felix, Demitri, Marco, and Jane. When they came they only wanted one thing. And it wasn't to destroy my family or friends. They wanted one thing only and just that one thing. But if they took it would hurt my family greatly. But it was what they came for. And they always get what they want.

They wanted…. me.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Decision**

_Chapter 2_

I woke up from my 4 hours asleep and to the day ahead. Its been 2 years sense that day but I remember it perfectly.

_FlashBack:_

_**My family and the wolves were all lined up on the north side of the baseball field with Jane, Aro, Marcus, Demitri, and Felix were on the south side. **_

_**Carlisle stepped two steps forward toward his old friend. "Aro why have you come? We have done no wrong!" he said starring Aro square in the eyes.**_

"_**Yes I know. We have not come to harm your family" he promised, "but we are here for an invitation." **_

_**This took some by surprise. "What kind of invitation and to who is going to receive the invitation?" asked Carlisle calmly and smoothly. **_

"_**For your dear little angel, Renesmee and her dear mother, Bella" he stated," and it's an invitation that you probably already know. It's for them to join the Volutri." **_

_**This did not take us by surprise. We all have known that the Volutri has always wanted the Cullen family to join them. Then my father and mother stepped forward. "No. Neither Bella or Renesmee will join you" stated my father. **_

_**After 5 minutes of them talking back and forth I stepped forward causing Jacob to growl. I looked at him to reassure him that I would be fine and to shut up. As I walked up next to my parents all attention was on me. **_

"_**Look it's the little gem herself. Hello Renesmee" he said in a soft voice that was totally and completely fake. **_

"_**Hello Aro. Why do you want **_**me **_**to join you? I am young and I may be no use to you" I stated making my soft chocolate brown eyes serious and deadly. **_

"_**Ahh but we think the complete opposite. You are a prize gem and barely any of you in the world, young Ness-" **_

"_**Renesmee" I said cutting him off.**_

"_**Yes, Renesmee, of course. You may be young now but think of what you could be when you grow up! You will be a prize possession to the Volutri. We would be honored for you to join us. As your mother to. She is also an immortal with a great power! And beautiful as well."**_

"_**Aro thank you for the offer. But we have to decline your… offer. We will be missed very much here." Said my mother like she has done this a million time. Which she probably has. **_

"_**If I would say yes will you leave the wolves and my family alone?" I said looking Aro. This has causes my family to gasp and Jacob to growl along with Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah. **_

"_**Yes it would little Renesmee. We would not bother your family anymore" said Aro. I looked to the rest of the Volutri and they were smiling knowing I would some become one of them. **_

"_**Fine then. I will join you and your family, Aro" I said," but I warn you that I am a bit sassy if I don't get what I want." I said trying to hide my fear. Fear of leaving my family. Fear of leaving my friends. Fear of making the wrong choice.**_

_**  
Aro and the rest of the Volutri laughed. "That is okay young one. When with us you can have whatever you like. Now come, child. We must get back to Italy so you can meet your new family." Aro said smiling.**_

_**I walked slowly toward what would be my new family leaving my real family behind. I stopped and turned toward my family, making eye contact with each of them. Then I looked directly to my father and thought to him, tell everyone that I said bye and will always love you guys. He nodded slowly and mouthed, we love you too, to me. **_

_**I half-heartedly smiled to them and walk toward what would be the beginning of my new life.**_

_**-FlashBack end**_

Before I would think of the memory every time I wake up and it would bring tears to my eyes. But as I experienced the Volutri more and more the memory would slowly become less and less sad. On this day I honestly and truly _**DON'T **_regret that day that I joined the Volutri at all.

I now recognize myself as the person that I feared to become.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Decision**

_Chapter 3_

As I said before I don't regret joining the Volutri even though we kill. They have taught me to drink human blood without even thinking of it and forget about all human food. I can also kill without leaving a trace or making it look like a bear, lion, wolf, or just a regular human attack. I have also have improved on my powers.

I can put memories into your head and make you think that they are YOUR real memories. I can also remove memories. I can make up memories. These do not have to be by touch. I can also read your mind but this has to be by touch.

My mother has morally hated and despised Jane from day one. My mother had taught me to hate her to. I believed everything my mother had said. Because back them I listened to everything she said.

Now my best friend is Jane. She had been my mentor when I came. She told me everything I needed to know. Everything I needed to do. And also everything shouldn't do. She is now like a sister to me. The sister I never had.

The Cullen's had taught me that feeding off of humans was wrong. But they are morally wrong. It's the nature in us. The nature of vampires. Humans never should have existed. Vampire could take over if we wanted. Volutri is already took over the ways of the vampires. The way the live and they make the rules they follow.

Two years ago I would have thought the complete opposite but that when I believed they would let me go back to my family.

I walked down the steps into the main dining room where Aro, Jane, Marcus, Alec, Caius, Felix, Demitri, and Heidi –our personal hunter- we all talking.

"There you are, young Renesmee. Who was your sleep?" said Aro as I walked in.

"Perfectly sleepful thank you. All though I am running out of clothes to wear. Later on may me and Jane go shopping for clothes and dresses for our next party? Everyone I have has already been worn twice." I asked perfectly poliete knowing he would say yes. Of course he would say yes. I'm the little gem, remember Aro?! The lil' spoiled gem now.

"That would be fine. Would you like to bring Felix?" asked Aro.

"Nah. We'll be fine. I _am _.5Dracula aren't I? Plus no vampire can get by me and Jane without us knowing. And I know the scent of half the vampires and I know the horrible stench of werewolves. We will be perfectly fine." I stated confidently and honestly. The named me .5 Dracula about 2 months ago. And that's what we call me sometime.

"When you get back we have something to tell you." Said Felix. Saying that me and Jane left as soon as they gave us the money. When we were outside I stopped and turned to Jane.

"They only gave us $500! MAN!" I basically screamed. Jane laughed at my outburst.

"Gosh Dreamer! We'll get more later!" she said linking arms with me and running at human pace to a fancy dress store. Oh yea. Dreamer is another one of my most recent nicknames. It was because well.. I was the only one who could… dream.

After 5 hours of deciding, trying, ripping, throwing, and tossing dresses around we finally found 2 dresses we liked. Mine was an ice blue dress that was tight, it went up to mid-thigh, and was a spaghetti strap. Jane has a blood red dress that was sparkly, no sleeve, and went two inches under her knee. After purchasing these and apologizing for 'accidently' ripping the dresses we went back home.

After we put the dresses back into our rooms we both went back down to the humongous dining room where they were all waiting patiently.

"Have a seat, little dreamer" offered Aro. I just stuck my hand out as he started to pull out a chair to tell him to stop.

"I'll stand."

"Okay. We have been notified by Heidi that as she was passing the Cullen's house she saw them talking to _winged children._ They were fine with running at vampire speed and they explained the whole vampire nature to them. We have to go after them" Aro said fast.

I was in shock. My ex-family gave away our nature to… _mutants?_


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading my story so far! I hope you like it!**

**I also want to give a shout-out to the person who gave me my first review! ****MJAlikat thanks SO much for the review! I couldn't think of a summary at first so I just wrote whatever popped into my head! I was going to change it but I didn't have time! But anyway thanks for the review and I'm glad you like my story so far! ******

Sorry, I forgot about this!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Maximum Ride. But I DO own the story plot and any characters that I make up, which I don't think I am going to do. **

**One Decision**

_Chapter 4_

We would leave in 3 day to confront the Cullen's. 3 days until I see my family. Only three days until I face my family.

Before we leave me, Jane, Aro, and Demitri were all going to go hunting. We would run north for a day, hunt, then run back the Volutri just in time for gather _everybody. _

This time the wives are coming again. Just like when I was born. Just like 7 years ago.

When we get there the Cullen, the wolves, and the _mutants _are going to be there. On the baseball field. **Again.**

_**-3 days later**_

Today is the day. The day I face my family.

Man, I wonder if my mother is going to hate me as much as she hates Jane. Because if she does that would have made my life WAY easier back then. Just to know that they now hate me. So I could have just moved on.

Oh well, I moved on in a different way. Ha-ha I wonder what they are going to do when they see me. With the red eye's, rosy skin, and straightened bronze hair.

This sucks. They want us to _fly _there. Like on a plane. That sucks. I rather run. It's funnier to run, especially every time I run into a tree and fall down laughing. 'First klutz vampire ever born!' Felix and Jane would always say to me, making me just laugh even harder.

After 7 hours on the evil plane ride we arrived in Seattle, Washington. We would run the rest of the way. When we got there they were already there and waiting. (Alice and her power.) My family, the wolves, the _mutants,_ and that _horrible smell._ From the wolves. Yuck. And get this! They were on the north side we were on the south!

Man, I'm having déjà vu. Except this time I'm on the other side. What a ca-winky-dink! **(A/N okay I like to say that a lot. Sorry. It's another word for coincidence.)**

Even though they know that I'm here they can't see me because Felix is just too big. Well that and I just don't want them to see me. When behind Felix, I took out 2 pieces of gum and started to chew it. It always annoyed Alice and Emmett. And that's exactly why I'm doing it. I walked out from behind Felix and walked up to Jane linking arms with her. I could tell this annoyed all the Cullen's and two of the wolves. One was a sandy color and the other one was a russet colored wolf. Hmm… I remember the sandy colored one is Seth and the russet colored one is… Man. What's his name?

"Jacob" stated my father from the other side causing all attention on him but he was only focused on me. "His name is Jacob."

"Sheesh. I got you the first time. Don't have me tell _me _something twice" I said calmly," Oh and stay out of my head. And I'll stay out of yours." I winked at him then went back to day dreaming. This caused someone to growl. Not sure who though.

Okay its been 20 minutes and their _still _arguing back and forth. I just roll my eyes and walk vampire speed up next to Aro and twenty feet in front of Carlisle. "Stop arguing! You guys are never going to get anywhere if you keep this up! And I'm getting BORED!" I screamed talking with my hands.

"Spoiled little brat" I heard someone whisper in front of me. I jerked my head and eyes to who said it. To my surprise it was the oldest girl of the mutants with wings. She was standing in front of a little girl about 6, another girl about 11, a boy about 8, with two boys at her side. Her and the oldest boys were all about 14. We were both glaring at each other.

"Would it be okay if _our _little dreamer can see each of your memories for everyone's side of the story, old friend?" asked Aro known that they can't deny.

Carlisle nodded his head and escorted me to each of them. First it was Carlisle, then daddy-kins, mommy-kins, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, the mutants, then Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, Sam, Colin, Brandon, Jared, then Paul. There was one more. My former best friend Jacob. I approached him slowly. I put my hand on his cheek/muzzle. I read his thoughts and memories. He remembered everything from the day I left until now. I closed my eyes while reading his thoughts and was making a memory of my own for him. The memory was just us. Here alone. Me telling him that I miss him and I am sorry for what I did and what I have become but it was meant to be like this. I put the memory into his head and took my hand off his cheek. He looked up at me with sad eyes as I walked back to my family. My real family.

_The Volutri._

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**One Decision**

_Chapter 5_

After a couple minutes of explaining and deciding they finally got to a decision.

"Your family has caused us many problems for us" Aro said," to watch your family for the time being, is it okay if Renesmee stays here for awhile. After all she is your granddaughter."

"That is fine Aro. We will let her stay here for however long you want" said Carlisle.

"One year. She will stay for one year. But the mutants have to stay here also. If they don't we will have to kill them all"

"WHAT!?! We're not staying here for a year! NO WAY!" screamed the oldest girl, Max.

"Then we kill you now" said Jane. That made my mother growl. Wow Jane got growled at for talking. She must really hate her. "And I would enjoy killing that newborn freak."

Edward growled and was about to lung but Emmett and Jasper held him back. _No need for a fight Edward, _I thought to him. He relaxed somewhat. Wonder why….

"Jane stop. There is no need for a fight Edward. You will have our little Dreamer for one year. And the mutants must stay also." Reminded Aro. They nodded.

"We must be going, Dreamer. We need an update every other week. Call for any emergencies. Goodbye Dreamer. See you in a year" Aro said giving me a hug. Then everyone from the Volutri gave me a hug. They said their goodbye's and started to walk off.

"Goodbye….." I whispered as I watched them walk off. After they left and where out of sight I turned and walked toward the Cullen's, mutants, and wolfs. This was going to be one interesting year.

"Welcome back to the family, Nessie" said Carlisle. I just looked toward the way my family left before collapsing to my knee's sobbing.

I woke up and looked around. I was in my old room. Not a single thing touched or moved. Damn. I thought it was a dream. A really bad dream. I got up our of the bed and noticed the huge giant, Jacob, sleeping on the rocking chair by my door. Damn. Why is he here?

I went over to the window and saw a book on the floor by it. I picked up the book and threw it at him turning back to the window.

"Wa-what?" he said jumping off the chair then noticed me," oh um…. Hi. I was just uh—"

"Get out" I said staring out the window still.

"Oh uh wait. If you need to talk or anything before I leave I'm here. Because I know your sad and don't want me around and-"

"I need to change. And I can't do that with you in here" I said softly.

"Oh! Oh I thought you were just kicking me out" I shot him a death glare," okay. Okay. Leaving now" he said as he walked out closing the door.

I went to the closet and it was HUGE! It was about 5x bigger than my actually room! But about 2x the side of my room in Italy. They must have known I was going to stay because the closet was filled with clothes my size. After an hour of dress up I finally found the clothes I wanted to wear today. I wore a Juicy Couture Sequined silk strappy top, a Ribbed scoop neck tank underneath, H81 shorts, EMILIO CAVALLINI tights, H&M Silver Bangle Bracelets, WGACA Vintage Chanel 80's CC Rhinestone Necklace, Kate Spade Demi - Black soft patent flats, Roberto Cavalli Crystal-embellished heart earrings, and a purse which was a Alexander McQueen Faithful houndstooth tote. I also took a curling iron and made my hair wavy. Then I put my hair into a ponytail with two strands of hair hanging down in front. **(A/N link on page or: ****.com/nessies_outfit/set?id=13265551 **)

I walked vamp speed downstairs and saw the wolfs, mutants, and vampires all around a table like they were having some sort of meeting. _Forget to invite me, Daddy dear? _I thought to Edward. His head jerked to me and looked at me with sad eyes. I rolled my eyes then sat on the couch.

"So what's there to here that actually _fun_? Not much I suppose. Small town. Little population. Can't be spontaneous here can you? Hmm. Maybe someone will wanna play? Maybe. Who in this town will listen to me and do whatever?" I asked loud but fast.

I looked over to them and saw the younger ones of the mutants and some of the Pack point over to Jacob. I smirked.

"Okay then. Let's go wolfy" I said with a crooked smile. He seemed shocked. He soon recovered and stood up from the table and walked over to me. I jerked my head to the door and motioned him to follow. We walked out the door and he followed me to the garage.

"What are you do-" he started to ask but I ran and put my hand over his mouth. I then put my finger up to my lips telling him to be quiet. I put my hand to his face and asked him which car did they not use or don't like. He was confused but answered that Bella doesn't like her car and he was thinking of the car so that told me which one it was. I dropped my hand and went over the car. I slid under the hood and started to fidget with the wires. After about a minute the car purred to life. Yes. I came out smiling and motion him to get in. He did and I sat in the driver's seat. Haha.

Then I sped off to La Push seeing the whole group staring at us back at the house. I smirked and drove faster. Sweet freedom.


End file.
